


Crowded

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jim and Bones help, M/M, Spock has complicated identity feelings, T'hy'la, Threesome - M/M/M, by fucking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: The room was too cold, but Spock still felt flushed and overheated. He sat, naked and erect across from the bed. Were he a better Vulcan, he would not be so aroused. Were he a better human, he would be on the bed with them.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	Crowded

The room was too cold, but Spock still felt flushed and overheated. He sat, naked and erect across from the bed. Were he a better Vulcan, he would not be so aroused. Were he a better human, he would be on the bed with them.

The doctor took Jim from behind, thrusting into him with a passion no Vulcan would have been able to muster outside of his Time. The curve of Jim’s back shone with sweat, his skin must have been so slick to the touch. McCoy’s hands did not slip, gripping tightly onto Jim’s hip, bruising him where he was softest.

A curl of jealousy unravelled in Spock’s chest at the sight. It could not be borne, seeing another mark his  _ mate _ , his  _ t’hy’la.  _ A true son of Vulcan would have broken the doctor’s neck at the first touch, the first intention. Spock however, sat still, his penis twitching in interest. Copious amounts of precome trickled from his tip, coating himself. He wanted to touch him, he craved any sort of relief. Instead, Spock gripped the arms of the chair and exhaled heavily. This caught the doctor’s attention.

“Oh I’m sorry, are we boring you?”, he drawled. Jim whimpered beneath him at the sound of his voice.

“Might I remind you that I’m here doin’ you a favour?”

Spock closed his eyes. This was punishment. Sighing out loud had betrayed the shameful state he was in and he would now endure further humiliation.

“No none of that now, you open them baby browns and look at me.” 

The doctor’s voice was harsh and sharp to match his thrusts. He stroked his palm down Jim’s back and slid into his thick, blonde hair. He yanked Jim back, up onto his knees and wrapped his free arm around Jim’s chest, pulling them flush together. Jim moaned, taking the doctor even deeper. 

“Look at him, look at his face. He ever look like that when you fuck him?”

Jim’s mouth hung open, slack and red and obscene. His blue eyes were filled with tears. A particularly well-placed thrust from the doctor would cause Jim’s long eyelashes to flutter and send tears cascading down his face. Spock watched them trail over his skin and gather in the hollow of his neck. If he kissed Jim now, he would taste of salt but that was not allowed. 

No, Jim never looked like this when they made love. That was for gentle touches and sweet, smiling whispers. That was not not  _ fucking _ . That was not what Jim needed. The doctor smirked as if he knew Spock’s thoughts.

“You can’t give him what he needs. He needs a human to fuck him right, not some cold, logical fish like you.”

Wrapped in McCoy’s arms, Jim gasped and squirmed, tried to deny it. Through the bond he could feel Jim’s shame but it was a pale shadow against the excruciating pleasure he was feeling. McCoy was big and the pace he set was relentless, spearing Jim with long, deep strokes. He buried his face in the crook of Jim’s neck, biting and sucking as he worked his way along his shoulder. All the while, McCoy played with Jim’s nipples, pulling and twisting until Jim cried out. Spock’s own nipples were hard, partly from the bond, mostly from aching to have them touched himself.

Jim came untouched when McCoy caught his earlobe between his teeth and growled. He shuddered and gasped, come spilling over his chest and the bedsheets. When he finally stilled and went pliant, McCoy let him fall forward, collapsing gracelessly onto the bed. He didn’t give Jim time to catch his breath before he was on top of him again, inside him again. Jim twisted his hands into the sheets and hide his face, muffled his groans as McCoy chased his own release. He was selfish and brutal and Jim loved it. His long lean body covered Jim’s, muscles flexing as he grunted in exertion. He was a handsome man, Spock would have been a fool to deny it. Masculine and well-proportioned.

McCoy’s entire body tensed as he climaxed, his breaths coming roughly. His chest was still heaving as he pulled out and waved a dismissive gesture at Jim’s limp form. 

“He’s all yours.”

Spock would not have found the strength to move without McCoy’s permission. He knelt onto the bed and with a gentle hand, helped Jim to turn over onto his back. His eyes were glazed and he was still panting but he reached for Spock nonetheless. There was apology in his touch, contrition that Spock neith wanted nor deserved. He moved back to part Jim’s bruised and trembling thighs. Jim winced when Spock entered him, sore and overstimulated. If Spock were a better mate he would stop, find satisfaction in his own hand.But he needed this, he needed it so badly he felt he would shake apart without it. Silently, Jim spread his legs further.

His hole was slick and loose. When Spock looked down he could see that his penis was already coated with the residues of McCoy’s semen. Spock groaned and hid his face in Jim’s shoulder. He was dimly aware of McCoy’s presence, still on the bed, still watching them. He burned, flushing with shame and arousal. This was all wrong. To see his mate desired and desecrated by another and to take pleasure in such indignity? This was  _ illogical _ .

Spock cried out as he ejaculated, the first vocal noise he had made since they began. Tremors shook him as he released. He felt as though his orgasm was being pulled from him, so different from the gentle coaxing that occurred when he and Jim were alone in their quarters. 

Spock tried to gather himself, school his expression before he lifted his head, but the warm soothing hands petting his hair, stroking his back had different intentions for him.

“Ok now darlin’, can you sit up for me?”

Leonard’s hands held him steady as he moved back. Jim and Spock both gasped as he pulled out, too much, too sensitive.

“How you doing Jimmy?” Leonard kept a grounding hand on Spock’s shoulder as he reached the other out to Jim. Jim responded with a lazy familiar grin and a thumbs up but his expression was not entirely relaxed. 

“Spock?”

“I am..” Spock hesitated. He had intended to say he was well but he was uncertain if that was true. He felt the familiar post-coital heaviness in his limbs but he mind had not slowed and hushed in the way he had come to expect. He looked to Leonard for help.

Leonard, who had been hanging back, giving him space, shuffled in close now.

“Take your time. You don’t have to be anything right now.” He stroked Spock’s arms as he spoke and Spock leaned into his warm body.

“You wanna lie down and I’ll get us all some water?”, he murmured, kissing Spock’s temple. 

Spock nodded and as he lay beside Jim, weariness overtook him.

Immediately, Jim was on him nestling in close to his side, head on his chest, hand splayed flat across his lower abdomen. It took his limbs a moment to respond but Spock wrapped his arms around his t’hy’la, enjoying the weight of his body.

“You’re the smartest idiot I know, you know that?”, Jim said after a beat.

“I know.”

“I love you so much. So fucking much.” Jim’s voice was fierce and quiet.

“I know.” And he did. He could feel love rushing through the bond as clear and sweet as spring water. Spock knew this was a well he could drink from with no fear of drought. He allowed himself a small sigh as his eyes slid shut. 

They opened moments later as he felt a hand cup his face. He gazed up at Leonard who ruffled his hair fondly. 

“Still too damn neat. We’re doing something wrong.”

“I assure you, you are not Leonard.” Spock sat up, ignoring Jim’s grumble of protest and drank the bottled water offered too him.

“You too, sunshine” Leonard pointed the bottle at Jim in mock threat. “You fight me on this and you’re not allowed play next time.”

Jim drank the water.

Spock watched Leonard watch them. It was not uncommon for him to take the dominant role but he was still uneasy with what Spock asked of him. He was more comfortable as a caretaker. Spock set aside his empty bottle and moved toward Leonard, twining his arms around his shoulders and kissing him lightly on the lips. Leonard’s eyes met his, searching and full of concern.

“Thank you, Leonard”, he said softly. Behind them, Jim flopped back onto the pillows, his bottle only half empty.

“Was it good?” Leonard’s thumbs traced circles on his hips. “Was it- was it what you wanted?”

Spock nodded and kissed him again. Then he repeated his satisfaction out loud. He had never before understood the human need for affirming, loving words or affectionate gestures. With Jim, with the bond, so much that was unspoken was understood. He could never have imagined loving someone without that mental connection. He had marvelled that humans found love at all. Until Leonard. 

Without the bond, they both depended on kisses and tender touches and words spoken aloud. It was different from Spock’s relationship with Jim. the same way Leonard was “Bones” to Jim and no one else. And it was no less treasured for that. 

Leonard smiled, and kissed Spock more deeply, guiding him down to lie on his back. Their lips parted for Leonard to kiss Jim. Spock watched them kiss over him, an arch shielding and protecting him. Soon Leonard would march them all into the sonic to clean off but for now he was warm and surrounded and loved.


End file.
